


Gone

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day that Regina leaves Storybrooke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda to <span class="u">Welcome to Storybrooke</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

After she watched Snow walk away, heart firmly replanted, Regina sighed and knew that the girl was right in one regard: "Something has to change." And she could see a reason to remove herself from the chessboard. Just for a while.

It took next to no time to pack a small travel bag and get in her car. _This is best. If I were to stay, I have no doubt that Charming and the others would continue to blame me for all and sundry, particularly where Snow White is concerned._

As the engine started up, Regina thought, _This evil is not my doing. Let them see that._ And she allowed herself a laugh. "If they can see it."

As she pulled out and headed down the road, the question arose: _where to?_

Not many options presented themselves. There was New York and Boston, certainly, and Logan Airport. None of them held an attraction or an appeal.

"Home of the Boss," Regina recalled, and headed toward one land she knew had good people, a good reputation, and held none of her enemies. "New Jersey."


End file.
